toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Niji
Niji (虹) is a member of Rengoku, being the 4th strongest in the group, currently acting as one of the three Heads of Division and the Gourmet Manager. She, with the other Rengoku members, is a Main Antagonist in Food Heaven. Niji shows very little care for her subordinates, stating that the only reason they're alive is for Suna and Rengoku's sake. Generally shown as a lover of food, she was appointed by Suna as Gourmet Manager because of this, knowing that she is the only one capable of deciding what food is worthy of being cooked and processed. Being a Head of Division, she, with the other two Heads of Division, act as Suna's personal hands in the group, managing a certain portion of the organization with utmost proficiency. Despite leading an entire portion of the organization, she has a large amount of time on her hands, being the fastest worker in the entire organization. During her free time, she travels on her Konkage looking for food that she may cook for herself or provide for Suna. Despite not being a Chef for the organization, Niji has shown to be very knowledgeable when it comes to cooking, capable of cooking food for herself without a hassle. Also, in conjunction with her cooking skills, she is an extremely powerful person, being one of the people responsible for Rengoku gaining several Phantom Beasts from Area 2, the strongest area in Food Heaven. Aside from her powers and cooking prowess, she is shown to be a very capable leader, as her division has a high proficiency and completion rate. Despite never meeting him, Niji on several occasions states that Sani is her son, saying that only someone so perfect, referring to herself, could be the mother of someone else who is perfect. 'Appearance' Niji is a somewhat tall woman, with a very slim physique. She has short silver hair with various different colors on the inside of her hair that almost radiate their color at times. She is pale-skinned, and has a great complexion considering her age. She wears a sort of pinkish lipstick on her lips at all times, including when she sleeps, saying that her lips must always look perfect. As shown with her appearance, she generally cares about showing her appearance to its full potential, regarding herself as perfectly beautiful. Her attire mostly consists of a dress-like outfit, where it is completely sleeveless, and only covers her breasts minimally. It has some sapphire colored designs on her waist, making it seem as if it's some sort of belt, and just below this, cloth hangs with three earrings hanging from the said cloth. She is always shown wearing her feathery boa-like item, keeping it off her shoulders, and holding it with her arms. She is also shown wearing a similar sapphire colored design on her neck as some sort of necklace. To further elongate her height, she wears high heels. 'Trivia' *Niji's name means "Rainbow" in english, and is named this solely because of her rainbow colored hair. *Originally Niji was not meant to be as powerful as she currently is, only meant to be an underling that held no significance. Category:Antagonist Category:Head of Division Category:Shokuhin Tenshi Category:Rengoku Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Food Heaven Category:Female Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Food Honor User